kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Underworld
The Underworld is a location/"world" in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Fanfiction Saga. It is the final resting place of the dead and is ruled by the Olympian God Hades. Although it is considered a part of Mt. Olympus as far as the worlds are concerned, it is considered a distinct area in the story. The Underworld consists of two parts, the Cave of the Dead and the Underworld Caverns. It is one of the primary bases for the Hellfire Organization for most of the series. Eventually, the Underworld becomes connected by a massive black tendril to the Realm of Darkness during the rampage of the Horned King. This allows the souls of the damned to escape Tartarus and return to the Realm of Light in order to seek their revenge on Mickey Mouse. Locations in the Underworld The Underworld Entrance connects the living world to the world of the dead, as well as holding the world's Item Shop, a save point, and the Underdrome where Mickey can talk to Pain and Panic to gain access to the tournaments there. From there, two paths into the Underworld branch off. The first branch that Sora and his friends can explore leads to Hades's domain through the Cave of the Dead. Beginning at the Cave of the Dead: Entrance (where Mickey and Willie the Giant later fight Cerberus), the party travels down the narrow and meandering Cave of the Dead: Passage before reaching the relatively safe Cave of the Dead: Inner Chamber. From there, the party traverses the ledges and cliffs of the Valley of the Dead before reaching Hades' Chamber. Later in the story, the second path opens and allows the group to enter the Underworld Caverns. After going down through the Underworld Caverns: Entrance, the party goes through the twisting Underworld Caverns: The Lost Road, which in turn leads to the Underworld Caverns: Atrium. After an encounter with Fidget the Bat, the party passes through to The Lock, where Meg can be rescued and a boss battle with Pete takes place. River Styx Also known as the Pit of Death. This river carries the dead to the Underworld where they will spend the rest of eternity in either the Elysian Fields if they were good or Tartarus if they were evil. In the episode of the animated series Hercules and the River Styx, it is revealed that the river is also a Goddess that only reveals herself to those who wield Poseidon's Trident. It is also revealed that the river marks the border of Hades' domain. Technically Styx is in fact a nymph, and will live for as long as her river flows. Tartarus Tartarus is the deepest, darkest and most sinister area of the Underworld. It is here where the souls of the wicked and evil are sent and it is also the place where Zeus imprisoned most of the Titans and a giant Cyclops after he ended their reign of destruction. It is a dark and ominous dungeon-like place located deep beneath the ocean, a few jagged rocks can be seen rising from the sea where Tartarus is and there is also a small island filled with jagged mountains where the Titan Prometheus is imprisoned and each day a giant eagle comes to eat his liver. Elysian Fields The final resting place for the good and the heroic. It is a paradise filled with beautiful valleys and temples. This part of the Underworld is protected by Zeus, but Hades attempted to win it from Zeus in a bet in the episode Hercules and the Driving Test, but he lost the bet however. Inhabitants *Hades - Ruler of the Underworld *Maleficent - An occasional queen of Tartarus, lover to Hades *Doctor Facilier - Hades' new head servant *Pain and Panic - Hades' servants *The Grim Reaper - The primary aspect of Death itself *Cerberus - Hades' loyal guard dog *Charon - Ferryman of the River Styx *The Fates - Weavers of Life and Death *Hecate - One of Hades' lieutenants *Nergal - Sumerian God of War, one of Hades' lieutenants *Plouton - One of Hades' lieutenants *Set - Egyptian God of Chaos, and a freeloader hiding beneath Hades' notice *The Headless Horseman - Occasional freelance hitman *The Lonesome Ghosts - Freelance henchmen for Hades *Osiris - One of the Underworld Lords in charge of presiding over the Judgement phase of Death transit *Davy Jones - One of Hades' lieutenants and the Shinigami Lord of the 9th Division Prisoners - Damned Souls *Darth Sidious - trapped after a sacrificial attack by Anakin to seal both of their heartsouls and keep Darth Vader powerless & memory-less. *Anakin Skywalker - same reason as above *Horned King Marwoleath - vaporized by the light of Kingdom Hearts, briefly escaped thanks to remaining heart shard in Ellidyr's body, only to be sent back after the Battle of Castle Oblivion; a copy of his physical appearance later used as a template for the Venom Symbiote bonding with Ellidyr, only to be vaporized by the exploding Encoder during the Scuffle at Zurg's Castle; has since been revived in full by the Archmage to serve the Emperor's commands *Maleficent - slain with the Sword of Truth by Taran and Prince Phillip; briefly revived at Castle Oblivion through Ellidyr's memories, then killed again during Battle of Duloc/Narnia; has since been revived again during the Mass Exodus at Villains Vale *Queen Grimhilde - fell to abyss below and crushed by falling boulders dislodged by Dragon Maleficent's dying rampage; escaped during the Mass Exodus at Villains Vale *Jafar - lamp knocked into pit of lava by Iago, and physical ifrit form slain with Mars Celestial Mandala-charged Keyblade to gut by Taran; was revived by Maleficent during the Battle of Disney Castle to serve her again *Ursula - stabbed with splintered ship bow by Prince Eric; revived during Mass Exodus at Villains Vale, then killed by Kermit the Frog and Robin throwing the trident through her heart; has since been revived again by Archmage to serve Palpatine's commands *Oogie Boogie - sack-body unraveled by Jack Skellington, heartsoul in brain bug eaten by a Gargoyle, resulting Oogie Manor form crushed by falling debris from collapsing house; revived by Maleficent briefly at Halloween Town to kill Santa Claus, bug-brain crushed by Donald after getting unraveled again *Scar - swarmed and ripped apart by angry hyenas, escaping heartsoul trapped in hollow dark energy shell by Asajj Ventress, then beaten to death by Taran's keyblade to the head *Gaston - knocked off tower by Beast during failed assassination and crushed by falling debris during Forte's musical rampage; revived by Frollo using Holy Magic to serve as a general *Freeza - vaporized by Hercules' light blast during battle of the Dark Realm; escaped during Hades' final plot involving the Titans *Cell - completely vaporized by combined keyblade light beam from Taran, Ellidyr, Eilonwy, Mickey, Ariel, Oswald, Melody, Hercules, Aladdin, Jasmine, Belle, Mulan, Aurora, Eric, and Cody *Queen La - staff shattered by Jane, dissolved to dust, and escaping soul obliterated by Hercules' Olympia Breaker fist wave *Clayton - accidentally hung himself in a swarm of vines while trying to attack Tarzan, his undead Incorporeo subsequently crushed underneath the dying Stealth Sneak Darkheart; revived as a Cauldron-Born to serve the Horned King on the deck of the World of Chaos, went down with the ship after it blew up *Percival C. McLeach - fell to his doom from Crocodile Falls *Mother Gothel - dissolved to dust after Helios Flower-empowered hair was cut by Flynn Rider *Charles Muntz - fell to his doom from his zeppelin after getting entangled in balloons *Mor'Du - crushed underneath a broken menhir *The Ginyu Force - Each one vaporized with a Moon Tiara Magic spell courtesy of Ariel; Guldo, Burter, Recoome, Jeice, and Ginyu in that order *King Cold - vaporized by Ariel's Cosmic Moon Power Beam, enhanced by the Light from the Door to Tartarus *Dr. Facilier - dragged to the Other Side by his Shadow Demons after his talisman was shattered; escaped during the Mass Exodus at Villains Vale *Cooler - went down with the World of Chaos during its explosion courtesy of Taran blowing up its main reactor core *Shere Khan - thrown into the Black Cauldron as an offering, revived as a Cauldron-Born, only to dissolve into dark mist after the Cauldron's powers were stopped *Iron Monger/Obadiah Stane - vaporized by the Arc Reactor Generator at Stark Industries *Whiplash/Ivan Vanko - blew himself up to spite Tony and Rhodes at the Stark Expo *The Chitauri - most killed by the Highwind Crew during the Battle of Asgard-New York, the rest vaporized with the destruction of the World of Chaos *Lady Tremaine - incinerated by Dragon Maleficent's flame breath during her dying rampage; escaped during the Mass Exodus at Villains Vale *Maestro Forte - collapsed after his keyboard was smashed and his bolt unlatched from the wall *Professor Ratigan - Fell to his doom after being stunned from Big Ben's midnight toll and Taran's rage-induced dismemberment attack, then dissolved into water vapor while falling *Captain Hector Barbossa - shot in the heart by Jack Sparrow after the Aztec Gold curse was lifted, then his heartsoul turned into a Darkheart and slain by Taran's keyblade; revived by Calypso to free her from her mortal shell as part of the Brethren Court's unsealing ritual *Shan Yu - launched into a tower of fireworks by Mushu and blown up; revived by Maleficent to serve her once more *ZigZag - eaten by a pack of crocodiles led by Phido *Davy Jones - physical heart stabbed by Will Turner and remaining dying body blasted off the Flying Dutchman by a Mercury Aqua Rhapsody spell to the gut by a vengeful Mulan *Malekith the Accursed - turned into a mindless Hakaishin by Asajj Ventress, had his right arm sliced off by Wart, and subsequently crushed underneath his falling ship *Aldrich Killian - overcome by the darkness in his heart and transformed into a rampaging dragon, attacked by a darkness-enfused Pepper Potts controlled by Jinxer, and vaporized by a twilight burst beam from Wart & Morgause's keyblades. *Erik Killmonger/N'Jadaka - impaled by a spear from T'Challa, committed suicide to escape justice *Grant Ward - subjected to a flurry of keyblade strikes from Taran, and impaled through the heart with a light-enfused V-Lancer beam *Smaug - shot in his lone, vulnerable spot by a Black Arrow fired by Bard after being driven out of Erebor by Revan and Thorin's Company. *Basilisco the Defiler - beheaded by Thorin Oakenshield after Revan managed to purify Thorin of his gold madness. *Azog - impaled by Thorin Oakenshield after mortally wounding the dwarf atop Ravenhill. *Blackbeard - fatally poisoned by Hector Barbossa in a duel, then tricked by Jack Sparrow into drinking from the wrong chalice at the Fountain of Youth, reducing him to a withered skeleton while Angelica Teach was given his vitality. *Ronan the Accuser - Vaporized by a combined light burst from Taran, Crystal of the Inhumans, & the Guardians of the Galaxy empowered by the Power Infinity Stone *Alexander Pierce - his protective battle-droid armor dome shattered by Hercules, leading to him getting fatally shot in the heart cavity by Nick Fury, left to rot for failure by Asajj Ventress & Cruella, and blown up with the rest of the Black Moon Dominion UFO inside the Triskelion *Crossbones - blown up in a suicide attack in Lagos while trying to take Captain America with him; revived by Darth Sidious as an undead revenant under the control of the ghostly Red Skull *Sin - Sacrificed her lifeforce to her father Johann Schmidt using the Recuscant Keyblade to ensure the full restoration of his physical form; revived as an undead revenant by Darth Sidious to repay Red Skull's favor to him. *Batlings - Most of them destroyed during the destruction of the Horned King's palace of Annuvin, the remainder vaporized by the light of the fake Kingdom Hearts Door. *NOS-4-A2 - went mad trying desperately to convince Taran to serve him, impaled through his heart cavity with an iron spear, and blown up with the rest of his Reaper Titan-Mech; rebuilt and re-ensouled by Emperor Zurg as a Remnant to help aide the Dominion XIII in delaying Taran from stopping their plans, brainwashed into serving Wiseman along with the surviving Dominion members, killed alongside Darth Maul by the Beast and Sailor Jupiter with a Thunderclap Zap; revived by Darth Sidious using the Recuscant Keyblade to serve him again as a Dark Seeker under his control *Shadow Aladdin & Scourge Jasmine: caught by the real Jasmine using a flame ring, then incinerated by Ariel with a Rainbow Moon Heart Ache *Roscoe & DeSoto - knocked off Sykes' van onto the subway train tracks and electrocuted into ashes; revived by Wiseman as mindless ghouls empowered with Ultron Sentinel cybernetic parts, blasted into space dust by a Dark Fira Burst from Ellidyr *Electrocutioner - kicked out of the penthouse window of the Royal Hotel by Black Mask after failing to kill Batman *Black Mask - electrocuted by the Joker's joy buzzer at the Royal Hotel for trying to call off the assassination attempt on Batman, leading Joker to take over the remnants of his gang Enemies Sheolian Viper and Bat.JPG|Sheolian Bat and Sheolian Viper Shades (GoW).jpg God of war iii conceptart Cursed remains.jpg Hellhound Mongrel.png Gladiator-Skellies zps4eb28a35.jpg Cyclops Zombie.jpg Cursed Legionnaire.jpg Cursed Archer.jpg Gwn-monster-harpy.jpg Gladiator skeleton.jpg Empousa.jpg Category:Worlds Category:Realm of Darkness Category:Area Locations